


My Skin is Rough (But It Can Be Cleansed)

by LalaRose27



Category: Ready or Not (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LalaRose27/pseuds/LalaRose27
Summary: "In every universe, in a hundred lifetimes, in any version of reality, I’d find you, and I’d choose you." - Kiersten WhiteA series of AU oneshots starring Grace and Daniel.Inspired by agifset
Relationships: Daniel Le Domas/Grace Le Domas
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	1. Family, Duty, Honor

**Author's Note:**

> "I knew you’d help me. "
> 
> "I didn’t."
> 
> In a different world, Grace is a nanny who looks great in a bikini and the only one Daniel wants to see live in that god awful house. But to the rest of the rich she is nothing more than a cog in the machine. (Or, fuck the rich.)

“I knew you’d help me.”

“I didn’t.” 

That’s because in another time, he didn’t help her.

“Georgie come on jump in!” Grace called from the pool. She’d been trying to get the kid to swim for what felt like eternity and he wasn’t budging. 

“Over my dead body!” He yelled from his chair. The ten year old was comfortable sipping his fourth Shirley Temple of the afternoon. Normally Grace would let him stay dry while she watched Gabe try to hold his breath underwater but his parents wanted him to make use of the swim lessons they’d paid for. Plus it was the first sunny day of the summer and she wanted him to have fun.

Grace turned to her favorite of the boys she took care of. “Guess it’s just gonna be you and me, huh kid?”

“Until nine!” Eight year old Gabe says with a big smile.

“What’s at eight?” Grace asked. She didn’t recall any playdates or family events tonight. Though, it is entirely possible Emilie and Fitch didn’t remember to tell her. 

In the year she has worked for them, they were typically too out of their own minds to remember their own names much less the schedule for the day. Just a few hours before their flight did the two of them remember to tell Grace she was coming with them to the LeDomas Estate. The couple went to Emilie’s ancestral home every month but always left the boys home in Grace and the rest of the help’s care. When the boys whined about going, Emilie responded it was time they start taking part in family traditions.

“Uncle Alex is bringing his wife to the house! She can play Ed Sheeran on the piano. She’s so cool, I can’t wait for you to meet her.”

“Really? Cooler than me?” She laughs and splashes him.

“No one’s cooler than you Grace!” Gabe says. 

“Aww, that really hurts to hear.” A new voice called out. “Guess Georgie is back to being my favorite nephew.”

The duo in the pool turned to see Daniel walking towards the pool wearing an easy smile and swim shorts. The boys are enthusiastic and even Grace is not immune to his presence. She smiles but keeps her enthusiasm contained.

“Uncle Daniel!” Georgie and Gabe yell. Georgie launches himself at his uncle, knocking his Shirley Temple to the ground, and Gabe swims hurriedly towards him, drenching Grace in the process. Both boys are hugging their uncle tightly and he returns the gesture in kind.

“I missed you boys.” Daniel places a kiss on the tops of their heads.

Grace takes this as her time to get out of the pool and get Georgie another Shirley Temple. Daniel looks up, noticing her presence for the first time.

Grace exits the pool water dripping from her frame, and red bikini clinging to her curves. To Daniel, the sun is shining on her and only her at this moment.

“Hi Daniel,” Grace says drying herself with a towel. She thanked God the boys were shielding his body from her eyes. “How was the drive here?”

“Not bad, listened to a lot of AD/DC.” He responds trying to focus on her face. He had plenty of time to look at the rest of her when the kids weren’t around.

“Vintage rock makes you miss your childhood?”

“Vintage?”

She holds her hands up. “Sorry, old man music.” She can’t resist the urge to poke fun at the fact he’s over a decade older than her.

“The word you’re looking for is  _ classic  _ and it’s much better than whatever bubblegum pop you listen to.”

Grace scoffs. “AC/DC is hardly bubblegum pop.”

“I’ve missed this banter,” Daniel smiles at her and she knows he means ‘I missed you.’ She returns the big smile he loves so much. “How long have you guys been here?” 

“Arrived last night. Been at the pool all day.” Grace responds.

“That’s why you look like a raisin.”

“Ha,” Grace snorts. “I still look better than you. Is that a beer gut I see?”

Grace inwardly curses at herself when Daniel lets go of the boys to show off his well toned body. Luckily her eyes do not dip further than the dark curls on his stomach. “I think you and I know I’m too good for cheap beer.”

“Sure you are,” She rolls her eyes. “Do you boys want anything from the kitchen?”

“Water!” Gabe says.

“Another Shirley Temple!” Georgie says.

“Please.” Grace reminds them.

“Please.” They both say- well Georgie groans.

Daniel watches the nanny walk away. Later he’ll see if her hair is as soft in the dark as it is in the sunlight. He hasn’t seen her in a month, since the last time he went to his sister’s house, and he can’t believe how much he misses her. Daniel wishes he could see her more often without his family getting suspicious but Grace’s free days are taken up by watching his nephews last minute. He has been FaceTiming her on a regular basis but seeing her through a phone isn’t the same as seeing her in real life.

“Wow drool much Uncle Daniel?” Gabe says.

Daniel laughs and picks his nephew up. “Why you little!” He throws Gabe into the pool and jumps in after him.

“Hi Grace, how are the boys?” Emilie says cheerfully munching on Cheetos as the chef whips up dinner.

“Not bad, I’m grabbing them some drinks. They’re hanging out with Daniel so they should be fine for right now.”

“Oh that’s sweet.” Emilie pops another Cheeto into her mouth. “I’ve always said he’d make a good dad, don’t know why he’s so reluctant to be one.”

“Not for everyone I guess. Um, Georgie mentioned Alex is coming tonight. With his wife. Should I dress the boys in their formal wear?” From what Grace knew, Alex only came to the LeDomas estate save for formal events and holiday parties.

“Opsie, I totally forgot. It’s nothing  _ super _ special. Just a game night.” Emilie waved her orange hand away. “The boys can wear their pajamas. Alex missed the last few game nights so it’s  _ super  _ important he’s here.” Emilie jumps up. “Oh actually that reminds me, my parents sent a uniform for you to wear, just for the evening.”

“Uniform?” Grace never had to wear a uniform for the LeDomas-Bradley family before. She usually did her job in her shirts and jeans. Sometimes she wore sweats but never a dress after Fitch made one too many comments about how good she looked in it.

“Yeah, my parents are super into tradition, like  _ super  _ into tradition. It’s one night, you’ll be fine.”

“Okay...” Grace wasn’t going to argue with her employers. She picks up the boys’ drinks. “I’ll see you tonight then.”

“Thank you  _ so  _ much!” Emilie hugs her nanny, getting Cheeto crumbs on Grace’s coverup.

\---

The uniform is a small black dress with a square, scallop neckline. It’s form fitting and a little too sexy to be counted as ‘traditional’. Grace was also given heels that made her walk a little slower than usual. Nonetheless it’s tonight’s uniform, matching the other three maids save her lack of dark eyeshadow and choker necklace.

“Well isn’t this a surprise.” Daniel says drink in hand and hair still wet but thankfully wearing a shirt.

“I’ve been told this is tradition?” She poses.

“Yeah, traditional. You look like a total pilgrim right now. Is Goody Proctor swinging by later?”

“Yeah, she’s gonna fly in on a broomstick. We’ll make a quick getaway before getting burned at the stake.”

“Maybe I can get you to ride my broomstick later, once this is all over?”

“ _ Daniel _ ,” Grace gasps and playfully slaps his chest. “How cliche of you.”

“Graaaaccccee,” Emilie sings walking towards the couple, pushing her sons. “I think it’s time for my boys to go to bed.”

“Right of course,” Grace says, snapping back into Nanny Mode. Emilie eagerly hands her her children.

“I don’t wanna sleep!” Gabe whines.

“C’mon Gabe, I’ll read you a bedtime story.” Daniel says, putting his glass down.

“Wait, you’re gonna read them a story? Can I come?” Emilie pouts.

“Emilie, you’re like thirty.”

“And?”

“We’ll put the boys straight to sleep Mrs. Bradley.” Grace says before another word gets out.

\---

The book is an old fairy tale, like the original Grimms Brothers, violently killing the old witch fairy tale. It’s not Grace’s first idea of a bedtime story but by the end of it the boys are yawning so she won’t question it. She tucks them in the same way her one of her foster parents used to, with warmth and care.

“Night boys,” Daniel says. “Grace can I talk to you for a sec?”

“Um, sure.” She follows him to the door. “What’s going on?”

“I need you to stay in the room. Do not go outside no matter what you hear.”

“Why?” Going outside is not something she would have thought of doing before he mentioned it.

“Things get crazy at game night and I need you to stay with the boys in case it gets too crazy.” Daniel says in all seriousness.

“Crazy how?” Grace needed to be prepared for any craziness that could harm her or the boys.

Daniel looks at her with pleading eyes. “My dad is a sore loser.”

It wasn’t the whole truth but he couldn’t risk her taking it as a joke and coming out anyway. 

Grace recalled telling him about her foster mom who lost her temper anytime she lost at a game. She nodded. “I’ll keep the boys safe. Are you gonna be safe? I’m sure the boys won’t mind if you sleep next to one of them.”

He smiled a sad half smile and shook his head. “Don’t worry about me right now.” He kissed her forehead. “As soon as game night is over, I’ll take you to the roof and drink some bourbon. You can teach me about the constellations and I’ll teach you how to french kiss.”

Grace looks up at him with a smile and gently slaps him in the arm. “You know damn well I can kiss. But fine- I’m holding you to that promise.”

\---

A loud noise wakes Grace up from the nap she didn’t know she was taking. The walls are thick so she might be mistaken but it sounds like broken glass. She looks over to the boys, Gabe is deep asleep. But Georgie is missing. She heard the sound again, accompanied by screams of anger. Oh God, she needs to find Georgie in case Tony loses family game night. She remembers Daniel’s warning but she’s sure he’ll understand if she tells him she’s looking out for his nephew.

When she steps outside the room goat runs past Grace, nearly knocking her over in the process. She hears loud footsteps coming from the same direction the goat game.

“Where did the goat go?” Emilie screams running towards Grace. Grace points in the direction the goat went in.

“Dammit!” Her boss whines, stomping her foot like a child. “It’s so late, I don’t wanna go outside.” She turns to Grace, her face looking almost comically innocent. “Graaaacccce, can you do my family one teensy-tiny little favor?”

Grace hoped she wasn’t going to ask  _ her  _ to capture the goat.

“My family is having board game night, can you just come with me to explain what happened to the goat?” She made a walking gesture with her hands. “I don’t want them to be mad at me.” Emilie pouted. It’s times like this Grace wonders how someone who is basically a child was allowed to have children of her own.

“Okay Ms. Bradley.” Emilie squeals and claps her hands, pulling the nanny to the game room reserved only for family.

“Hey guys,” Emilie says slowly but with a smile. “So I lost the goat, and it’s super dark out but it’s okay I found the nanny. Grace, right? Ta-da, problem solved.”

Daniel puts down his drink and turns slowly to his sister. The whole family, in fact, is pale and in silent horror. Grace takes a small step back, trying to assess her situation. She doesn’t see board games anywhere but there is rope on the table and the family is dressed in robes. Her eyes look around the room, is this what all these goats were for? She feels a little sick.

“Emilie, what are you trying to say?” Daniel says, fear in his eyes. Grace looks at him but his eyes are on his sister, silently pleading. For what, Grace does not know and it makes her scared.

“It’s perfect. I mean would Mr. LeBail like a goat or would he rather have this gorgeous woman right here?” She gestures to the nanny in front of her. “Besides, she’s an orphan isn’t she sweetie? She’s got no one to miss her.”

_ That _ Grace whips her head for. “Excuse me?” She stares at her employer. The employer pays no mind to Grace’s hanging jaw, instead grabbing her arms and placing it behind her back.

“What the fu-” Grace’s center of gravity is all off and she knows in these heels she could fall at any time. “Emilie let go of me.”

“Emilie, he only wants new members of the family. Every other time has to be a goat.” Becky says like Grace isn’t in the room. “Dammit you know this.”

“Yeah but it’s like super dark and why wouldn’t Mr. LeBail want her?” Emilie says as her grip on Grace tightens. “She’s super pretty, much better than a goat.”

“It’s not tradition!” Helene yells angrily. Emilie seems to shrink at her aunt using Grace as a shield from the silver haired woman’s stare.

“Well,” Fitch speaks up. “She’s already here and she’s seen too much. We can’t  _ not  _ kill her and just throwing her away would be a waste.”

Emilie smiles again and pushes Grace forward when she steps away. Her grip becomes tighter. “Right! Exactly! See my husband knows what’s up. C’mon Grace.” She pushes the blonde forward.

Tony mills the idea over in his head. “It’s not a bad idea.”

Becky slaps his arm. “What?” Tony defends himself. “Fitch has a point for once.”

“Thanks Tony.” Fitch says proud. Grace has never hated her bosses as much as she did at this moment. She would take a million wandering hands over doing whatever the LeDomas family had planned for her.

“Shut up.” Tony says, clearly displeased to agree with his son-in-law. “Even if we don’t kill her there’s no telling if she babbles to reporters. Best not to waste.” He shrugs.

“Always picking and choosing.” Helene says in a disapproving voice but grabbing a ceremonial knife and approaching the nanny anyway.

“What the fuck?” Grace screams. “Let me go!”

“Dad-” Daniel starts.

“Shut up.” Tony tells him.

“Dad-”

“We have to do this Daniel.” Becky silences him. “You can always find a new maid to toy around with.”

Normally, Grace would respond to the insult but as of right now she is panicking. The family walks to Grace who is screaming and trying to twist her way out of Emilie’s grip.

“Can someone calm her down?” Alex yells over the screams.

“Let go of me- what the fuck are you guys trying to do?” She screams, avoiding their hands. However, it is when she is handed over to the family is Grace able to get herself free. She kicks Alex in the chest, knocking over Becky and Fitch. She uses the force of the kick to knock Emilie backwards. Emilie’s grip loosens and Grace is able to run away.

She can’t recognize the halls of the already unfamiliar house when it’s dark like this. Grace runs from the family to see Georgie walking the halls with a curious look on his face and his hands behind his back.

“Georgie, Georgie can you help me get out of here? I know you know all the secret passageways and stuff. Please,” Grace sobs. “Help me. I promise I’ll come back and-and I’ll read you your bedtime stories and make y-y-your Shirley Temples a-a-as many as you want. Please Georgie, just tell me where I can hide.” Instead of answering he holds a small gun up and Grace holds her hands up. “Please Georgie, please.”

“We can just pay someone else to do that.” He says before shooting her in the stomach. “I got her!”

Grace stumbles back, biting her lip so she doesn’t give this little shit the pleasure of hearing her in pain. Instead she regains her footing and punches the kid in the face. He falls down like a bag of rocks.

“You bitch!” Grace turns to see Emilie running at her with a gun. Grace holds her hands up and ends up getting shot in the hand. Still she bites her tongue and refuses to scream. She runs away from the mother bear, trying to dodge the bullets and thanking God for Emilie’s drug addiction and poor aim. As she turns the corner into the dark hallway, she crashes into someone.

Daniel towards the gunshot and crashes into Grace, a wild look in her eye and a bleeding hand. “Grace, what the-”

“Daniel please, help me.” She whispers, the wildness replaced with desperation. “Please.”

He cannot resist her big blue eyes. “Get up.” He pulls her by the arm a little too roughly and ushers her into the dark. “Go go go go go go.”

They end up in one of the empty rooms of the absurdly large house, one Grace doesn’t recognize and one she is sure Daniel doesn’t recognize either. They speak at the same time.

“What is going on?”

“Why didn’t you stay in your room like I asked you to?”

“I went looking for Georgie. Why are there goats and guns everywhere?”

“It’s tradition.” He sounds defeated. “You know what they say, rich people are something else.” He looks to her and notices the hole in her hand. “Oh shit.”

He tears a piece of his shirt and wraps the fabric around her hands. It probably doesn’t do anything for her hand but she appreciates the gesture anway.

His hands are so big compared to hers. And so much warmer too. 

“You need to leave. You need to leave and never come back. You know too much and my parents are never going to stop looking for you. Lay low and  _ never  _ come back.” He punctuated each word of the last sentence.

“Great idea, Daniel. Just leave, why hadn’t I thought of that?” Grace bites out. “The fucking doors and windows are locked and I think breaking the window is gonna cause a lot of unwanted attention.”

“Look let’s calm down.”

“Calm down?  _ Calm down? _ ” Grace is feeling hysterical now but she cannot help herself. This fucking family is putting her through the fucking ringer and now Daniel’s telling her to  _ calm down _ ? 

“Okay, okay.” Daniel says. He digs through his pockets and throws her his keys and wallet. “There’s a couple fifties in there and my card. The PIN is three-three-two-six, remember that three-three-two-six. Drive out of here and find an ATM and take as much cash as you can then ditch the cards.” He opens the back of the closet to expose a passageway. “Go straight and turn left, that door should be the garage. Drive until you find somewhere safe and drive some more. Lay low and never come back.”

His eyes are frighteningly intense and Grace has to remind herself to breathe.

“What are you going to tell them?” She asks in a shaky voice. “Why don’t you just come with me?”

He shakes his head. “I can buy you time but they’re my family, I can’t just leave them.”

It’s stupid, it’s so stupid Grace thinks but she also understands. She never had a proper family but she understands undying loyalty. She nods.

“Thank you,” She says sincerely.

“There’s one more thing you need to do.” Daniel says, unable to look into her big, blue eyes anymore. He hands her his gun. She looks at him in horror. “Knock me out.”

He stands tall ready to fall back onto the bed. The gun feels heavier in her hand than Grace thought. She looks up to him with those big blue eyes he loves so much.

Grace swallows. “When I look at the sky, I’ll think of you.” Before he can say anything in response, she hits his head with the butt of the gun. She couldn’t handle it if he said anything. She gives him one last look and slips into the closet entrance.

Alex’s wife, Hope, finds him passed out and bleeding from the head. Despite her tiny frame, she is able to drag him to the family game room and rejoin the family.

“Daniel!” Daniel!” Becky yells at him, lightly slapping his face to wake him up. He does eventually, his eyes unfocused. His whole family is surrounding him, his mom and brother’s faces etched with worry.

“What?” He mumbles.

“Oh thank goodness you’re alright.”

“Did you catch her?” Emilie asks worriedly.

“I’m feeling great Emilie thanks for asking,” Daniel says sarcastically. “No, she caught me by surprise.”

“Dammit!” Tony yells. “We’ve got an hour until dawn, Alex, Emilie just grab the goat we’ll deal with her tomorrow. She’s not worth the effort.”

“Daddy,” Emilie whines.

“Now.” Becky says in a tone that says there’s no room for argument. Alex pulls Emilie to the goat barn.

“She really did a number on us, didn’t she?” She asks sympathetically treating her son’s wound.

“Good help is so hard to find.” Is all Daniel says in response.

He wonders where Grace is right now. He hopes she’s safe and he knows his family will not rest until they find her. He’ll stall when he can but he can only hope it’s enough to help her. He closes his eyes trying to remember her blue eyes, wide smile, and laugh. He knows his mind is the only place he’s going to see her again. The only place he’s going to see the sun shine on her hair and how genuine her smile is when she laughs at his horrible jokes. His dreams are going to be the only place he’s going to ever touch her again. The only place he’s going to hug her and hold her hand as she points out constellations and kiss the lone freckle on her shoulder after spending the day at the pool. He reaches for the small glass of bourbon and uses it to wash down the ghost of Grace’s lips.

Driving down the deserted highway, Grace watches the sky fade from darkness to light as the sun rises. She tries not to think of Daniel but she fails everytime. When the sun eventually sets, turning the day into night Grace cannot stop the tears from running down her cheeks when she sees the stars above her.


	2. Journalistic Integrity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exposing affairs and scandals with her man on the inside.  
> He wants to burn it down and she has the kindling, ready to strike the match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, no supernatural AU, friends to lovers AU
> 
> Trigger Warning: Domestic, child, and alcohol abuse mentioned
> 
> Inspired by Samara Weaving in Mayhem. Not the character or movie, just her pink and beige suit. She looks like a lawyer but journalists are the ones who want to burn down empires. Mayhem is on my list of movies to watch simply because I love Steven Yeun and Samara Weaving.

Daniel notices her hands the first time they meet. They’re covered in ink both from tattoos and pens and have calluses, a sign of work his soft hands have never known. 

“My name is Grace, I’m a writer for the Times.” She sits down next to him, holding her hand out. Her boss, Mr. LeBail, sent her to him specifically hoping her beauty and kindness would break down the heir to the LeDomas dominion and fortune and expose all their secrets. Grace suspected he had a personal vendetta against the family but she did not have the job security to ask.

“I’m not open for any interviews right now.” He says, ignoring her hand in favor of a glass of whiskey. “Talk to my assistant and she’ll get back to you.”

“You don’t have an assistant.” She says because after years of being in the foster system she could detect lies and because she called his office before looking for him herself.

“Then I guess I can’t do any interviews. Sorry.” He shrugs and sets his drink down on the bar.

Grace raises a brow to the many empty glasses in front of him. “How about a little game?”

“I’m pretty good at games. Judging by the fact you know who I am, you should know it’s in my blood.” He says, looking at her for the first time with an unimpressed look.

“Then you shouldn’t be able to resist.” She says, “I bet you I could outdrink you.”

Within the hour, he’s got his head on the bar as she throws her head back to accept another shot.

“How are you real?” Daniel groans and looks at the many emptied glasses in front of her.

“I spent a semester in Australia, and let me tell you- I could never outdrink an Aussie but I can make Americans my bitch.” The journalist flashes her pearly whites in victory.

Grace did not interview him that day. But she did gain Daniel’s respect and became his friend. Her friend with connections to the world of the elite. Grace could now get access to the wealthiest people in America without waiting for their secretaries to respond to her calls and Daniel had someone he actually liked on his arm to keep him company during parties. And that friendship turned into lust after the two of them fell into bed (and the bathroom and the couch and the backseat of his BMW and the alley behind her favorite cheap bar and one memorable time on the desk of Daniel’s nemesis) one too many times. The lust turned them into roommates for he spent so much time in her little apartment, he thought he might as well pay half the rent. As a move in gift, Grace bought him a tooth brush and a new set of pajamas. Being in such close proximity as well as boning every other day turned their roommate status into love (or at least something resembling it). And with love came trust.

“You know I like you Grace.” Daniel tells her as he traces the tattoo on her bare hip. The couple lies in bed naked and basking in the lingering afterglow of their many orgasms.

“Thanks, I would hope so.” She snorts and turns to her side to look at him.

“It’s why I’m gonna let you in on a big scoop for my family.”

She sits up, confusion clear on her face. “What?”

“They’re dicks.”

Grace tilted her head. It was because of him she was able to show the corruption behind some of the biggest names in America. It was through him she could interview the Thrombley family and with the help from their maid, Marta, exposing the family’s racism, fraud, and embezzlement. It was through him she was able to confirm the rumours that the Blossom Fortune was made through blood and drugs in addition to their maple syrup farms. It was through her he was able to see how rich people could get arrested and punished for their crimes. It was through her he was able to see how lives were ruined because of what she did. Even if it was only for a short while, the rich were punished.

“But they’re your family, won’t you be hurting them by exposing all their secrets?” She had always longed for a family, even though she knew families weren’t always perfect she could not imagine they could be bad enough to betray. 

“They deserve to be hurt.” He says, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling. Grace looks at the yellowing bruise around his upper arm that wasn’t there before he saw his parents over the weekend. He covers it up with the blanket and Grace looks back at his face.

“Are you sure you want to do this? It will affect you too and there’s no going back.” She asks seriously.

“I’m positive.” He says, voice emotionless but eyes watering.

Grace reaches over, grabs a pen and paper as well as her phone. She opens the recording app and places it on the sheet between them. She sits criss crossed, placing the notepad on her knee, ready to write. She presses play.

“My dad has been embezzling funds since I was at least a teen. The police know but he’s paid them off to overlook some of the evidence. He keeps this in his study so anytime a cop tries to back out he’ll sit them down to show them they would be held responsible too…” Daniel talks the whole rest of the night, Grace is worried she might run out of storage. She’s already run out of ink in the cheap hotel pen she stole their first night together.

\----

“Family, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Grace.” Daniel says proudly showing Grace to the family.

“It’s so lovely to meet you.” Becky tells her with a smile. Grace remembers Becky helps with the family taxes, either by cooking the books or pretending she donated great works of art to museums when Grace can see it right over the matriarch’s shoulder. She is the reason taxes have been so low for the family since she married them.

“Yes, it’s great to see Daniel has finally stopped being so embarrassed of us.” Daniel’s younger brother, Alex greets. Alex had a girlfriend named Faith whose domestic abuse charges were dropped after a visit from Alex and two of his lawyer friends. Daniel says he tried to convince her to re-press charges but in the ex-girlfriend’s words, ‘He’s a rich white boy, I’m an immigrant who’s still trying to pay off tuition. Who do you think the court’s gonna side with?’

“Wow, you’re so pretty. What’s your insta? I’m gonna do some serious stalking later.” A brown haired girl says gleefully. Judging by the white powder on her nose, this is Emilie. She’s had a couple DUIs and a shoplifting charge, all of which she paid the jury to pardon her from. Emilie was also wearing an ivory necklace that Daniel assured Grace was not bought legally. “We’re gonna be best friends.”

“Come, let’s sit outside. I’ll have Tina bring us some drinks. What would you like?” Becky says, guiding her to the back.

“Oh water is just fine thank you,” Grace says, not used to the physical affection. Becky smiles and nods to a maid.

“And Daniel, I assume you want whiskey?”

He shakes his head. “I’m going sober. Just got my chip.”

“What?” Alex teases. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d reject a glass. You’ve done good work with this one Grace.”

She waves it off with a laugh. “Oh I did nothing, it’s all him.”

“You’re so humble, dear.” Becky says opening the glass door. Grace doesn’t think she’s ever seen so much green in her life. And so meticulously cut too. Must be nice being rich.

A little bit away from the patio is a silver haired man talking furiously on the phone. Tony LeDomas, Grace’s mind supplies. His crimes include numerous accounts of fraud, embezzlement, bribery, child abuse, not to mention all the non-official American crimes like using sweat shops in foreign countries and cheating on his wife. He says a harsh good-bye to the person on the phone and hangs up. He takes in a deep breath, composing himself and walking up to rejoin his family.

“Hello,” He places a kiss on his wife’s cheek and offers his hand to Grace. “I’m Tony LeDomas and you are?”

“My name is Grace, it’s so nice to meet you. You guys have a lovely home.”

“Thank you. It was built in the 1800s with my grandfather’s own hands.”

“More like with his own cash.” Daniel muttered. Emilie giggled under her breath and Tony glared daggers at his son.

“I was hoping you’d come back a better man but clearly that was too much to expect from you.” Tony told Daniel.

“Tony, hush we have a guest.” Becky chides him. “She was just telling us that Daniel has stopped drinking.”

“Congratulations, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“With your genes, I was having my own doubts too.” Daniel replies easily, earning a glare from his dad. 

Tony glances at Grace. “You did a good job getting him to stop drinking but he’s never gonna stop running his mouth. I suggest you get out while you still can.”

Grace laughs. Tony was just as despicable as Daniel described him. “Oh I’m afraid Daniel is stuck with me for now.”

“Where’s Aunt Helene?” Daniel asks, wrapping an arm around Grace’s waist. Aunt Helene, Grace remembers, was bought the jury to be acquitted for the murder of her husband and sells illegal firearms on the side. 

“She’s sleeping in her room, I’ll have Tina get her when dinner’s ready.” Becky says.

“When is dinner?” 

“In about two hours,” Alex tells him and Daniel sends a quick text.

In about two hours, the IRS and FBI come running into the LeDomas residence while the family enjoys pasta and vintage wine and is making fun of the nouveau riche. Amidst the chaos of Tony and Helene screaming claims of their innocence, Emilie sobbing loudly, Alex and Becky trying to negotiate with their arrestors to let them run free, Grace and Daniel sat calmly in their seats raising a glass of fruit punch.

“Daniel, did you do this?” Alex screams as he is handcuffed. “Did she fucking put you up to this?”

“You fucking traitor!” Tony yells, face red and adding resisting arrest to his list of crimes.

“You’re choosing this whore over your own blood?” Helene says with a wild look in her eye as she looks at the various knives on the table. Daniel quickly grabs each one before she is able to use any of them herself.

Grace ignores her boyfriend’s family and hits ‘publish’ on her phone. Within the next few or so minutes, her boss, Mr. LeBail texts back ‘good work’. Within the next ten or so minutes, the whole nation receives the news of the LeDomas Dominion’s fall from grace. Pun not entirely intended.

“I hope you’re happy-” Becky scolds as she’s carried out of the room but Daniel cuts her off.

“I am. I actually am for once.” He calls out and Grace has to hide her smile.

When the LeDomas family exits the house, a crowd of reporters block a clear path from the mansion to the police cars. They’re all screaming and flashing cameras, trying to get the best picture of the disgraced LeDomas family. They get pictures of Tony and Helene foaming at the mouth, Alex looking mournful and defeated, Emilie covered in snot and still crying, and Becky walking down the path with as much elegance as she can muster- until one reporter says the wrong thing and she’s kicking him in the balls. It’s all so loud and overwhelming even for the couple who called the FBI and published the article. They watched as the police left one by one and all the reporters clamored into their vehicles and raced to follow them.

Once all the reporters and police leave and there’s a still silence over the LeDomas estate, the couple go outside to sit on the house steps. The former heir and journalist stare at the changing colors of the sunset and try to process everything that has happened.

“You know, I don’t think you told me any of your secrets.” She says not looking at him.

“I’ve told you tons of stuff.” He says, lighting a cigarette.

“Nothing huge, like life changingly huge.”

“Well,” He blows smoke out of his mouth before continuing. “Let’s see. My big secrets… I had my first drink when I was ten, took a sip of my dad’s whiskey, tasted like shit. I… hate playing hide and seek.”

“There’s nothing life changing about that.” She elbows him and takes his cigarette.

“Let me finish,” He chides. “I pour chocolate milk with my cereal sometimes, it’s disgusting but I can’t get enough.”

“Oh you’re a real monster.” She lets out a small laugh and hands him back the cigarette. Instead of accepting it he takes her hand so she’s looking in his eyes.

“ _ Let  _ me finish,” Daniel says. “My final secret is that…I’m in love with you.”

Grace’s breathing stops. He’s not lying. She’s searching his face and there’s no sign of a single lie. He’s stopped breathing too, waiting for her to respond. But she’s frozen, his hand and the cigarette being her only source of warmth. She puts his hand down but still holds onto it. She inhales deeply.

“Grace, please resp-” He tells her before shutting him up with a kiss. They both taste like beer and cigarettes and pasta. Where Daniel’s kisses are short and hesitant, Grace’s are passionate and hard. Her inked and calloused hands cover his soft and bare ones.

It’s a good balance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it and if you did- or wanna request a prompt- please comment down below!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this! Inspired by a  gifset  on Tumblr using Samara Weaving's role in the babysitter and whatever Adam Brody was in that showed him in a pool.
> 
> Writing this was easy cause it was basically 'I love Samara Weaving'. Originally Grace was going to die and it was going to be very sad and Daniel was gonna mourn her the entire time but I felt that would be a disservice to Grace. I'll maybe write that version later but for now my first oneshot needed a happy ending.
> 
> I'm gonna start a series of one shot AUs so please comment if you want more or have a prompt you'd like me to write.


End file.
